Soul Brawler
by PrettyInBlack500
Summary: Runo is an average 15 year-old-girl. Until one day,she decides to go surfing.
1. Chapter 1

Runo's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the front porch listening to the waves turn and turn and turn.  
>'Tweet..Tweet' a blue-jay said flying off the palm tree.<br>"Tomorrow..." I sighed.  
>Here let me explain.<br>I just moved to San Frisisco. But I'm not interested in all the sand&bikini's.  
>I'm used to grassy open fields,wide meadows,a sky more blue than my hair.<br>"Tennessee" I sighed. "I miss you so much.".  
>Suddenly the door slid open and out stepped my mom,holding out to me a pitcher of ice tea.<br>"No thanks" I said looking the other way.  
>She just shrugged and stepped back inside.<p>

I saw some teens playing volleyball,then there was some teens cheerleading.  
>Well it couldn't hurt me to take a surf.<br>Smiling I headed inside to change and get my board.

I walked through the sterdy hallways making the wooden floor board creek every step I took.  
>Finally my comfy bedroom, I slid open the door and walked over to the dresser.<br>"To Pink"  
>"To Blue"<br>"To Red"  
>"Ah,found it!" I cried.<br>I slipped on a black bikini top and black jean shorts and ran out to the ocean.

Pushing my belly on the board..I saw it! A wave,  
>A few seconds later I was surfing on high tides.<p>

I saw three boys screaming at me. "Your awesome!" they would yell as if in a chorus.  
>One had black hair that was pulled in a pony-tail.<br>Another had pink hair with a red head-band.  
>Last but hot,had blonde hair all spiked up and wore a mask.<br>I just smiled. 'I'm starting to like this place' I thought.  
>I did a one-hand hand-stand on the board,hearing there cheers more louder.<br>The wave died down,so I relaxed on my belly.  
>The water started moving,then I saw a...fin.<br>A Shark Fin.

I screamed,thrusting my arms to paddle back to shore.  
>I felt sharp spines push down in my leg. "AHHHH!".<br>Strong arms grabbed me and started pulling,finally the spines were out.

Feeling the ground,fluffy,and very brown. Sand.  
>My vision became very hazy. Wait didn't I clean that ketchup up?<br>How come the puddle keeps getting bigger?  
>Finally I realized that was blood.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's P.O.V.

Runo was screaming her head off because of the shark.  
>She felt like she was going to die.<br>But luckily,somebody got her to the hospital on time.  
>Anyway here goes the story!<p>

Runo's P.O.V.

I felt the pain get more and more tense.  
>"Somebody help me!" I screamed out.<br>I heard voices,some were worried and crying and some were cool and calm.  
>I was placed on a bed,then a mask was over my mouth.<br>Yawning,I kept getting sleepier and sleepier.  
>Finally I passed out.<p>

~5 hours later/Still Runo's P.O.V.

I had finally woke up. Stretching I twitched in pain.  
>"I wouldn't do that sweetie." said a girl with black hair pulled up in a bun and a white dress on.<br>"N-Nurse?" I asked.  
>"Yes." she said turning around to look at my Heart Rate.<br>"Am I crazy?" I asked her twittling my fingers.  
>She looked at me with confusion for a moment then spoke.<br>"No child your not crazy." she said with a small chuckle.  
>I breathed in relief and turned over.<br>"Oh and you have some visitors." she said before walking out,slamming the door.

I turned my head towards the door as it creaked open.  
>"Is she awake?" asked a small voice.<br>"Yes." said my nurse from a far away distant outside the room.  
>Then 3 boys and 2 girls stepped inside.<br>The first boy had black hair pulled up in a pony tail.  
>The second boy had pink hair with a red-head band.<br>The third boy had blonde hair all spiked up and he was wearing a mask.  
>The first girl had short orange hair and wore a brown track suit.<br>The second girl had mocha skin and white hair with a gold heart clip.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I asked them.  
>"Were so sorry." said the orange haired girl.<br>"For what?" I asked them tilting my head.  
>"For...Not telling you there were sharks in the waters." spoke the mocha skin girl.<br>"That's alright." I told them.  
>*Beep Beep Beep* My cell went off.<br>"Hello?" I asked.  
>"Runo! Are you alright?" screamed my parents.<br>"Yes Tausao and Maruki." I said trying to calm them down.

The boys looked at me with shocked expressions as I lifted up the covers.  
>"W-What?" I asked them.<br>"Y-Y-Your a-a-arm,..." screeched the girl with white hair.  
>I looked down at my right arm. Still there. Then my l-left...<br>Bloody and tore all to pieces.w A woman with green hair in a bun and a blue dress stepped inside and greeted me. "You must be Runo Rocelle Misaki." she said.  
>I nodded my head.<br>"I'm Hayden Rainn Firestone. Your physics nurse." she told me smiling.  
>"P-Physics nurse?" I asked confused.<p>

She sighed and started to explain.  
>"Miss,Due to your "broken" arm...I'm afraid you need to be taught how to do certain things like...Putting on your clothes or making lunch." .<p>

I whimpered sadly looking out the window.  
>''Well that's all." she said leaving the room.<br>"Well were going to grab some grub in the caf'e!" yelled the pink haired boy.  
>Everyone left,except the blonde.<p>


End file.
